Broken Glass
by Lechurro528
Summary: Death. The one word that no one ever wanted associated with their name. No one wanted it associated with someone close to them. Death had many allies.. the one chosen for this would be a deadly car crash.. in which fate cant change.
1. loss

**This is The sequel to The Never Changing Spain, but if you didn't read that one this one will still make perfect sense.**

* * *

The rain pattered on the hospital window. This was not a happy day, the rain matched the way that everyone feeling. Although in a way it seemed to be mocking them.

Streams of tears seemed to go down Spain's rosy cheeks. All the cheerfulness and joy that others would say fit Spain had gone away; it had been replaced with sadness and a look of never ending pain. Italy who was sitting next to him handed him another tissue. Italy as well as Spain had lost his cheerfulness.

As soon as Germany arrived Italy ran to hug him. Tears soaked into his shirt Germany not usually feeling cuddly he put his arms around Italy and pulled him into a supportive hug. They walked back to where Spain was sitting. Spain stood up and Italy hugged him. After that Germany also got up and hugged him. Spain felt a little awkward but it did help. They all sat down, and a minute later the Doctor came out.

Spain instantly stood up. "Is he ok?" There was a slight sign of hope in his eyes.

"You can all go see him now, if you'd like. He's not exactly stable so understand if he doesn't say anything..." The doctor explained. Spain nearly ran into the hospital room, where he saw Romano laying. He ran and sat on the chair next to him… he held his hand looking into Romano's eyes, which in a way looked dead.

"Oh Roma, this is bad..." Spain said lightly squeezing his hand. He could see all the cuts on Romano, the scars that wouldn't heal. Italy came in and walked towards the bed. He gave Romano a gentle hug.

"Feli…" Romano breathed barely hugging him back. Romano's vision started to blur as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Feli let go and went back to sit by Spain. Germany also entered and sat by them.

"You know… they have identified the car that… hit into his…" Germany said pulling out the newspaper with the article of Romano's car crash. There was a picture of Spain's car flipped over. This must have been taken shortly after it had happened because you could see the smoke still rising from it. Germany sighed and put the newspaper away. He watched as tears slowly rolled down Italy's face and landed on his pant leg. Making the color of his pants go darker in that one spot, where a few tears had landed. Germany didn't want to see Italy cry anymore.

"I'm going to take him home" Germany said picking Italy up and carrying him out of the hospital bridal style. Once they made it home Germany sat Italy down, looked him eyes and said "Feli, be strong… "Germany wiped a tear away from Italy's face. He felt it slowly sink into his black glove. "You have to be strong for him…" Germany said pulling Italy into a hug. "But please… Feli… no more tears…" Italy stopped crying and soon fell asleep on Germany's shoulder.

Germany started thinking. '_The others didn't seem to care… but I know who was driving the other car…' _Germany thought. '_How could he figure out if who had hit him was on purpose or not…?'_


	2. Remember

Spain held his head in his hands. '_What was he going to do if Romano died..?' _He shook that thought away. _'No, he's going to be fine…'_

He looked up to where Romano was lying. He watched as Romano took breaths, he could tell it was hard for him to breath. The way he wheezed and shakily took his breaths made Spain want to cry. He felt like it was his fault. If he never would've let Romano drive alone that day, this never would've happened. He started crying.

"Lovi… please don't leave me like this..." he knew Romano couldn't hear him, yet he continued to talk. " I promise if you just open your eyes… I will try to be better… I promise... I will get better…" he squeezed his hand. "Please… Lovi…" Spain didn't want to lose the only thing that mattered to him. The doctor walked in.

"You should go home and get some rest..." The doctor looked at Spain. Spain wiped tears away and replied "I... can't..."

"You've been here for 3 whole days now... you really should get home and get some rest…" The doctor said looking Spain in the eyes.

"Oh...ok..." Spain didn't realize how long it had been. He got up and walked out. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed France's number, after pressing call he put it to his ear. After a couple of rings he answered.

"Antonio?" France said answering the phone.

"Hey… Francis… could you give me a ride from the hospital?" Spain asked between sobs.

"Of course! Do you need me to come get you right now?" France asked.

"As soon as possible..." Spain mumbled

"Okay," and with that France hung up. Spain shut his phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

Spain waited for about fifteen minutes before France got there. He climbed into the car.

"Gracias" Spain muttered.

"Anytime" France said turning back on to the main road. They drove in silence until they finally got to Spain's house. Spain unbuckled his seatbelt. "Look, Antonio," France said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you… you know… ok?" France asked. He heard Spain sigh. "I don't know anymore Francis..." Spain said getting out of the car and shutting the door. Before anymore could be said he ran into the house...

Spain ran into a cold empty house. He almost expected to see Romano come grumpily down the stairs to tell Spain that he had woke him up, Spain would giggle and apologize, but there was no Romano. There was only darkness... He switched on the light. He walked over to the couch, on his way he almost tripped over Romano's laundry. He sat on the couch and started crying again. He laid on the couch and cried himself to sleep. '_Roma…'_


	3. Tears and loss

Romano awoke to the sound of a little boy. He looked around. The first thing he saw was himself lying in the bed. His eyes were closed and his skin was paler than ever. He noticed the sickened expression that was on his face. He reached out to touch the Romano that was lying in the bed. His hand went right through him. He looked down at his hands. They were a ghostly blue glow. "What the hell?!" he yelled. He felt someone tug on his pants. He looked down to see a little boy with brown hair and big green eyes. He recognized this little boy...

"Antonio?" How was it possible for him to be here? He was so little. He was kind of adorable.

"Si, Roma, listen, we only have a little bit of time... I need to show you something..." even his voice was cute. He took Romano's hand and led him through the wall. Romano was amazed. He had just walked through a wall. He looked forward to see a house. Once he was up to the house it started raining and he got a sickening feeling in his gut.

"This is my house... I mean... Spain's house..." Romano said looking down at the younger Spain that was holding his hand. "Why are we here?"

"This is three months after the accident" the younger Spain said as he led Romano into the house. Romano was immediately hit with cool air. The sickening feeling in his gut was still there. It was getting worse. He walked upstairs and looked around. Silence. 'Was no one really here?' He thought. Then he heard a thud. He ran to see what it was. There in the bathroom, was Spain. Spain's eyes were closed. Next to him was a bunch of pills. They were sprawled across the floor. Romano felt tears in his eyes... 'Why did Spain do this?' he thought.

As if the younger Spain could hear is thoughts he replied"Romano, you're dead…. Well… at least you are in the future…"

Romano let tears fall. He tried to reach out to touch Spain but his hand just went right through him. He almost broke down. 'This is a dream… I'm going to wake up… and everything's going to be ok…' Romano thought.

"Romano, this is no dream. This is what will happen if we don't do something…" Young Spain said.

"How do we fix it?" Romano asked, he didn't want to die... he didn't want to lose Spain...

"First there are some other things I'd like to show you..." Young Spain grabbed his hand and led him to through the wall. This time they were somewhere else. This house he recognized to be Germany's house. Again there was a sickening feeling in his gut. He walked to the bathroom. No one was there. He sighed.

"Feli!" he heard Germany yell. Romano ran out into the kitchen to see Feli collapsed on the ground with a knife in his heart. On the counter by them was a letter. Romano picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Germany,_

_I remember the better days._

_I remember sunny days._

_I remember kissing you._

_But one thing I don't want to_

_Remember is Roma's dead._

_I live everyday with the thought you_

_Would just tell me that_

_He's gone and I'm just going_

_To have to live with that. _

_But I can't. It's always there._

_Haunting me. Reminding me. _

_I'm sorry Germany, I never meant_

_To hurt you in anyway. _

_So just smile. Keep your head up._

_Okay~!_

_-Feli_

_P.S. I love you with all of my heart,_

_But I can't live here without him_.

Romano watched Germany's facial expression change. He looked sad, almost distant. Romano didn't want to watch anyone else die. He was scared. "Take me back…" Romano said letting tears fall onto the ground.

"Not yet…" he took Romano's hand and led him through the wall. They entered a quite room.

He heard a voice; it seemed to be talking to itself. He walked closer. It was an accent he didn't recognize. He walked into the room. He saw a guy with dirty blonde hair and glasses sitting in a chair. He had a curled piece of hair that went down right in front of his face. This guy seemed to be saying something. He would look around and then mess with his hands. 'Who was he?' Romano thought.

"What does this have to do with me?" Romano asked Young Spain.

"This is Canada, He is the only one left. After you died, Spain.. I mean I killed myself then Italy, then Germany, then Prussia, then Russia, then Belarus, then Lithuania, then Poland, then Latvia, then Estonia, Then Ukraine. When France found out both Prussia and Spain were dead he killed himself too, then Britain, then America... Then everyone else fell out of line from there.. This is 10 years after your death. Countries have people fleeing to get to Canada. The only place where people seem to exist or matter… however… Canada has gone insane, he can't take care of himself anymore, and the only reason he's held in this long is because he can't let go… He's got to hold on for France, he thinks he owes it to him… But if you ask me it's only a matter of time before he gives up too…." Spain explained.

"Antonio…" Romano said looking the younger Spain in the eyes.

"Hmn?" He asked looking back into Romano's eyes.

" I want you to show me where I died.. I mean… you know…" Romano's eyes were cold and distant, but he wanted to know how this ended.. or started. He wanted to see how he died…  
Or would die. Even if it meant more tears and more pain. He had to know the details… He had to know why Spain would kill himself, Romano never really thought he meant that much to Spain. But he guessed Spain felt the way about him as he did to Spain


	4. Choices

"OK.. Romano, if you are sure this is what you want... Then I'll take you back.." Younger Spain said.

"This is what i want..." Romano had to know. But then again he probably just died in the hospital. Younger Spain took Romano's hand and led him through another wall and in the next minute he was standing in a hospital room. The rain pattered on the window. Romano felt like he was back in the past..

"This is a month before Spain... I mean I died.." Younger Spain explained. Romano understood but didn't say anything. He watched as the doctor led Spain and Italy in.

"He's just on life support now... It's amazing he's lived this long... i mean the pain he went through.. But after all.. He is in a coma.. It's unlikely he will recover" The doctor explained. Spain and Italy's eyes went to the ground. There was a minute of silence. The clock ticked in the back round.

"how unlikely?" Spain finally broke the silence.

"About 98 percent, like i said he is on life support.. and he will spend the rest of his life in a coma.. unless..." The doctor said.

"unless?" Spain looked up, could there still be hope? Would he see Romano walking around again?

"unless you pull the plug.." The doctor suggested.

"I could never do that..." Spain looked back down to the ground. He guessed all hope really was lost.

"You would truly be saving him..." The doctor said. Spain knew it was true. He knew Romano would be in a better place if he let him go. But he couldn't do that.

"I'll give you some time to think..." The doctor said before walking out. Spain turned to italy. Italy was crying.

"Everything's going to be OK, Amigo" Spain comforted Italy.

"Stay here... I'll be right back" Spain walked out. Romano took a look at himself lying there in the bed and then walked out. He saw Spain walk to Germany, who was out in the waiting room. He got closer to listen to their conversation.

"whats going on?" Germany asked.

"The doctor suggested i pull the plug.."Spain explained. " I don't know what to do.. I cant end his life... But I cant let him sit here and suffer.."


	5. The Plug

"Maybe it would be for the better, to be honest i never really liked him very much but I don't just want him to die.." Germany explained. Spain looked at him.

"i know... Amigo" Spain's accent had sorrow and in a painful way, it was calm.

"Which reminds me, there's something ive been meaning to tell you..." Germany said looking down.

"what is it..?" Spain asked.

"i know who it was.." Germany said harshly.

"what?" Spain said in confusion.

"I know who hit Romano's car.. or your car... or whatever.." Germany sighed.

"Who?!" After all this time Spain just wanted to know.

"It was Prussia... He was drunk, and i told him to let me drive him home.. but he refused..." Germany looked at Spain. "I'm so sorry Spain..." This could've been the first time Germany apologized to someone and meant it. Spain didn't care. He ignored Germany and walked back into the room. Italy was crying and sitting in the chair next to Romano.

'So this was Prussia's fault' Romano thought Germany walked into the room. He looked at spain. Then to Italy. He picked up Italy and before walking out again he looked at spain again. Once they were out of the room, Germany looked Italy in the eyes.

"I know i have told you this so many times before... but for whats about to happen. You need to be strong. Stronger than ever.." Germany explained to Italy.

"w-whats about to happen?" Italy asked. He had stopped crying. But now he was shaking.

"Spain... is going to pull the plug..." Germany said coldly.

Germany's eyes were cold and set. Romano walked back into the room. Spain was whispering something to Romano.  
Romano walked over and listened to what Spain was whispering.

"Romano, it's OK, i understand that i must let you go... you are Mi Amor, lovino, but you're never going to get better.. and i can see that now.." Spain kissed Romano's cheek. Romano actually felt it. There must be some connection. The doctor walked in after Spain had pulled away.

"your friend told me you're planning to pull the plug..." The doctor said walking over to Spain.

"Si.." Spain breathed. He was nervous and scared. The doctor led him to the box. There was wires and things that connected to romano.

The doctor showed him the plug. Spain wrapped his fingers around it. Shakily, he pulled it out. Once it was out of the outlet, Romano who was laying in the bed opened his eyes and took a breath. Then in those short seconds his eyes closed and he stopped moving. _he was dead_. Romano watched Spain as he left. He felt tears form in his eyes.

"Take me to the present..." Romano demanded.

"why?" Younger spain asked.

"I'm going to tell Feli not to let Spain pull the plug.." Romano said.


	6. The end

Romano stood over his body. He stared at it. The longer he stared he began to forget who it was. Instead his thoughts began to slip away and it felt good. Then he remembered. He turned around to look for Younger Spain. But he wasn't there. Romano sighed. He knew this was something he had to do on his own. First he really needed to find Feli. He looked around. No one was in there. In the distance he heard the rain out the window. He started to get lost in the ping sound that it made. He shook that away.. he had stuff to get done. Perhaps he could find Feli in the waiting area. He went out to the hall. Feli and Antonio were sitting in the waiting area. Discussing what was going on.

Romano walked to them and stared. He waved a hand in front of Feli. Nothing happened. He yelled. Nothing happened. He poked feli. His hand went straight through. How was he going to get to talk to them now? He began to panic, What if it was too late?! What if he couldnt even save himself. He walked back into the hospital room and paced back and forth. What should he do? It was obvious there was no way he could actually talk to Feli.. As he was panicking he heard a soft voice behind him..

Romano turned around to come face to face with younger Spain.

Younger Spain stood on his tipy toes and whispered in Romano's Ear. "The end"


	7. The true ending

Romano opened his eyes to see Spain looking at him.

"Lovi!" Spain nearly glomped him. Spain knew he would be fine.

"T-tomato... B-bastard... you're squishing me...!" Romano managed. Spain pulled away. He had a goofy grin on his face. Romano couldnt help but smile as well.

"Te Amo.. i shouldnt have let you drive alone..." Spain had been wanting to say that ever since this mess happened.

"idiota..." This surprised Antonio. "Its not your fault.. Dont blame yourself Damnit..."

"...ok" Spain looked away sadly. But then found no reason to be sad. He turned back to look at Lovi with his same goofy smile.

Feli entered the room. "Roma!" He ran to the bed and hugged Romano.

"..Hi Feli.." Romano smiled lightly.

"you're ok!" Feli said excitedly.

"looks like it..." romano said looking out the window. The rain had been replaced with a clear blue sky.

**Sorry about short chapter. But i hope this answers everything ^^**


End file.
